Digimon 4: New Generation
by AngelQueenKari
Summary: New Digidestined, new adventure. The summary's not original and neither is the idea of having another set of Digidestined. Oh well.
1. Prolouge

Digimon 4: The New Generation  
By: Pretty Kari  
  
Cast:  
Tacar Tachika: The leader of the group. He is funny and brave. His crest is the crest of Courage.  
  
Yanio Yamajo: A fun-loving person who is always up to the challenge. He is friendly and very  
protective of his sister. His crest is the crest of Friendship.  
  
Kara Soran: She is loving and the big sister of the group. Kara cares about everyone especially  
her partner Yokomon. Her crest is the crest of Love.  
  
Terry Lamity: Terry is the docter and worry-wart of the group. He is generous and wouldn't mind  
helping anyone. His crest is the crest of Generousity.  
  
Toria Kensu: Toria is shy and doesn't talk much. She is really kind to the group and Digimon. Her  
crest is the crest of Kindness.  
  
Miky Izziumi: Quiet and very curious. He is also very smart dispite his size and age. His crest  
is the crest of Knowledge.  
  
Chiba Yamajo: Although Chiba can easily be startled and cries easily, she is ver reliable. She is  
also curious. Her crest is the crest of Reliability.  
  
Miko Mimit: The girly-girl of the group. Miko is alittle conceted but she is sincere at all times.  
She has the crest of Sincerity.  
  
Seranade Hikariky: Seranade is the mature and sensable one of the group. She cares for everyone  
more than herself. Her crests are the crests of Hope and Light.  
  
Seema Miloko: Seema is a cheerful person. She is very trustworhy. That's why she bears the crest  
of Trustworthiness.  
  
Kenin Cal: The enemy. He thinks Digimon are just tools for fighting. His crest is the crest of  
Lonliness.  
  
  
  
  
Prolouge:   
It's 30 years after Takato(?), Ruki, and Lee saved the Digiworld(?). Everyone except  
the original 12 Digidesitined, their kids, and Ruki, Lee, and Takato(?), Digimon were tooken away   
and erased from their memory. Now, the Digiworld is in trouble once again. Will the new  
Digidestined be able to save the world?  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry this part is so meaningless but don't worry. The rest of the chapters will be pretty much  
exciting. I just wanted to make sure you knew about everything so you wont be confused. Oh and  
since I don't know much about Season 3, the (?) represents things I'm not sure of. Anyway, 5  
reviews and I'll continue.  



	2. Chapter 1

Digimon 4: New Generation  
By: Pretty Kari  
  
  
I decided to be nice and make the 1st chapter anyway. But to make chapter 2, I MUST have 5   
reviews! Anyway, here's chapter 1, enjoy and review.  
  
Chapter 1  
Tacar Tachika walked down the hall with his friends Yanio Yamajo and Seranade Hikariky to  
Caligraphy.  
"I hate Caligraphy class!" Tacar said frowning.  
"Well I like it," said Seranade smiling.  
"Then I like it too!," said Tacar smiling awkardly.  
"Tacar, you're a simpletin," Yanio said.  
At lunch, Tacar, Yanio, and Seranade met another friend of theirs, Miko Mimit.  
"Hey! Tacar, Seranade, Yanio! Come over here!" Miko said waving her hand in the air  
laughing.  
"We're coming don't break you're arm off," Tacar said.  
"Miko, we are meeting Kara, Terry, Seema, and Toria today after school," Seranade said.  
"After we pick up Chiba and Miky from their elementary school of course," Yanio reminded.  
"Um, but where are we going to meet?" Miko asked with her finger to her chin.  
"The park," Seranade said in a not-so-sure tone of voice.  
"NO WAY! We go to the stupid old park!" Tacar complained.  
"Then let's go hiking!" Yanio suggested cheerfully.  
Miko gasped at the word "hiking".  
"NOOOOOOOOOO! I'll mess up my dress and my shoes and my nails and my hair and my   
complextion! AHHHHH! M..MY FAAAAAAAAACE!!!!" Miko yelled and complained at the same time.  
"Not this again," Tacar said covering his ears.  
Lunch was soon over and so was Miko's complaining. They decided to go camping since it  
was a Friday. School was over two hours later and when they met in the park, they told everyone  
to go home and pack. So everyone did so.  
  
  
  
HA! I'll tell you why it's sooooooooo short, because I have no reviews! Reviews will keep this  
story going! In Chapters 2-4, they camp and after Chapter 5, they'll be in the Digiworld. Chapter  
4 might be the longest chapter. 5 reviews and you'll get chapter 3. 10 reviews and you'll get  
chapters 3 and 4 will come quickly after. See ya after I get 5 reviews! 


End file.
